poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Dragonheart
Pooh's Adventures of Dragonheart is another new upcoming movie by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is a sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire'', despite the real being released first. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot An English knight, Bowen, mentors a Saxon prince, Einon, in the ideals of chivalry, in the hope that he will become a better king than his tyrannical father Freyne. When the king is killed while suppressing a peasant rebellion, Einon is mortally, though accidentally, wounded by the peasant girl Kara. Einon's mother, Queen Aislinn, has him taken before a dragon whom she implores to save the boy's life. The dragon replaces Einon's wounded heart with half of its own on the promise that Einon will rule with justice and virtue. However, Einon soon becomes more tyrannical than his father, enslaving the former rebels and forcing them to rebuild a Roman castle. Bowen believes that the dragon's heart has twisted Einon, and swears vengeance on all dragons. Twelve years later, an adult Einon has his castle rebuilt. Kara asks the king to pardon her father after years of slavery, but Einon instead kills him in order to "free" him. As for Bowen, he has become a very skilled dragonslayer. Brother Gilbert, a monk and aspiring poet, observes Bowen slaying a dragon and follows him to record his exploits. Bowen stalks another dragon to its cave, but the confrontation ends in a stalemate. The dragon states that he is the last of his kind, and thus if Bowen kills him, he will be out of a job. The two form a partnership to defraud local villagers with staged dragonslayings. Bowen calls the dragon Draco, after the constellation. Unknown to Bowen, Draco is the dragon who shared his heart with Einon, and through this connection, any pain inflicted upon one is also felt by the other. Meanwhile, Kara, seeking revenge on Einon for murdering her father, is imprisoned after a failed assassination attempt. Einon recognizes her as the one responsible for his near-death and attempts to seduce her and make her his queen. Disgusted by what her son has become, Aislinn helps Kara escape. Kara returns to her village and tries to rally the villagers there against Einon, but they instead offer her as a sacrifice to Draco, who takes her to his lair. Einon arrives to recapture her and fights Bowen, declaring that he never believed in Bowen's ideals, and only told Bowen what he wanted to hear so he would teach him how to fight. He eventually gains the upper hand and nearly kills Bowen, but Draco intervenes, reveals his half-heart to Einon, and the king flees. Kara asks Bowen to help overthrow Einon, but the disillusioned knight refuses. After meeting Gilbert by chance at another village, Bowen and Draco's next staged dragonslaying goes poorly, and their con is exposed (after Kara, disgusted by their actions, unsuccessfully attempts to expose the con herself). While Draco is playing dead, the villagers see him as potential meat and attempt to carve him up, but hearing their intentions makes him flee, subsequently alerting the villagers to the con. Angered, they surround Bowen, Kara, and Gilbert, now deciding to make them their meat instead. Draco, however, rescues the three and takes them to Avalon, where they take shelter among the tombs of the Knights of the Round Table. Draco reveals the connection between himself and Einon, stating that he hoped giving the prince a piece of his heart would change Einon's nature and reunite the races of Man and Dragon. Through this action Draco hoped to earn a place in the stars, where dragons who prove their worth go after they die. He fears that his failure will cost him his soul, and agrees to help Kara and Gilbert against Einon. After experiencing a vision of King Arthur that reminds him of his knightly code, Bowen agrees to help, as well. With Bowen and Draco on their side, the villagers are organized into a formidable fighting force. Aislinn presents Einon with a group of dragonslayers, secretly knowing that killing Draco will cause Einon to die as well. The villagers are on the verge of victory against Einon's cavalry when Gilbert strikes Einon in the heart with an arrow. Draco falls from the sky and is captured. Einon realizes that he is effectively immortal as long as Draco remains alive, and determines to keep the dragon imprisoned. Aislinn attempts to kill Draco during the night, but Einon stops and kills her instead. The rebels invade Einon's castle to rescue Draco as Bowen battles Einon. Draco begs Bowen to kill him as it is the only way to end Einon's reign, but Bowen can't bring himself to kill his friend. Einon charges at Bowen with a dagger, but Bowen reluctantly throws an axe into Draco's exposed half-heart. Einon and Draco both die, and Draco's body dissipates as his soul becomes a new star in the constellation. Bowen and Kara go on to lead the kingdom into an era of justice and brotherhood. Trivia *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), The Shell League Squad, Aladar and his family, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, the Aristocats, the Toontown Adventure Crew, the Muppets, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, Godzilla and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, the Toy Story gang, Ttark, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), The Goonies, Chanticleer and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Falkor, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Willam Lasater, Vivian, Jd, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Baloo, Bagheera, Jake Long, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Po the Panda and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Peanuts Gang, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Blooreguard Q Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang, Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shaw Rugg), the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Tom and Jerry, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Earl Sinclair and his family, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Blu and his family, the Animaniacs gang, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Trixie, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Swanoff, Albert the Magic Pudding, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Cody Maverick and his friends, the Magic School Bus gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Gregory Heffley and his family and friends, Woody Woodpecker, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the DigiDestined, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Barry Allen and his friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), Poppy and her friends (from Trolls), Mulan and her friends, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, Morgana, Undertow, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Fratellis, The Machine, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Judge Frollo, Warren T. Rat, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Steele, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Professor Poopypants, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), and Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series) will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, Morgana, Undertow, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Fratellis, The Machine, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Judge Frollo, Warren T. Rat, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Steele, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Professor Poopypants, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), and Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series) will work for King Einon. *All of the real film's language and content will be censored in this film in order to make it appropriate for children under 13. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers